Worm
|name = Worm |kana = ミミズNippon TV - HUNTER×HUNTER - Yorknew City (arc): characters page |kanji = |rōmaji = Mimizu |japanese voice = Hitoshi Bifu (1999) Takeharu Onishi (2011) |english voice = Paul Hudson (1999) Derek Stephen Prince (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 75 |anime debut = Episode 53 (1999) Episode 43 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Black (1999) Yellow (2011) |hair = Bald |status = DeceasedHunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 89 |previous affiliation = Ten Dons Shadow Beasts |previous occupation = Bodyguard Shadow Beast |type = Hunter × Hunter Characters Book: World × Character × Blessing (2001)Hunter × Hunter: Battle Collection |image gallery = yes}} Worm ( , Mimizu—lit. "Earthworm") was a member of the Shadow Beasts, the elite guard of the Ten Dons.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 75 Appearance Out of all the Shadow Beasts, Worm had the most warped and inhuman appearance. Worm was red-skinned and had changed his body in such a way to resemble a worm, in correspondence with his code name. Long and thin with a pronounced potbelly, Worm took on a look that, to say the least, seemed almost alien. His sinuous body structure enabled underground movements a normal human would be incapable of. In fact, instead of digging with his arms he simply used his pointed head to push into the earth while moving his neck in a circular motion to move through the ground. Personality Despite his ominous appearance and voice, Worm observes formalities with the other members of the Mafia Community. He introduced himself to Dalzollene's group before demanding to know who they were and warned them against fighting the Phantom Troupe. Despite his lethal injuries, he spoke to the phone with a poised tone and seemingly prioritizing the success of the Mafia over his own life, since he did not appear to mention his own condition. He shows a more gloating side of himself while killing.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 76 Plot Yorknew City arc Worm first appears in front of the remaining Nostrade Family bodyguards after tunneling in the ground, from the Gordeau Desert. Worm introduces himself as one of the Shadow Beasts and asks the bodyguards which organization do they belong to. Dalzollene informs Worm they belong to the Nostrade Family that's part of the Ritz Family. Worm understands and sees they seem to be capable Nen users, but tells them to stay put. At that moment the Shadow Beasts Leech, Porcupine, and Rabid Dog appear and speculate that the man they're after is no amateur and let them handle the rest. As the Shadow Beasts approach Uvogin, Worm tunnels back underground. When Leech, Porcupine, and Rabid Dog confront Uvogin, Worm appears in the back of him punches him in the face, only to have his hand completely broken and disfigured. Uvogin counters by smashing in the right side of Worm's face, with his fist. Worm then retaliates by grabbing Uvogin's arm and drags it into the ground, pinning him. Giving Uvogin an ultimatum, Worm gives the choices of either getting killed by him by being dragged underground or being killed by the other 3 Shadow Beasts from above. Uvogin unamused by Worm's tactics uses his signature Nen ability Big Bang Impact to decimate the entire ground beneath him, revealing his Spider tattoo. Although thought to be dead from the attack, after a few minutes Worm crawls out of the ground and makes a phone call, summoning the remaining Shadow Beasts. He later succumbs to his injuries. Abilities & Powers As a Shadow Beast, Worm is very influential within the Mafia Community. He is also a capable fighter, one of the best serving under the Ten Dons, since he was chosen as one of their personal bodyguards. However, he was no match for Uvogin. His burrowing abiliity has a central role in his fighting style, which seems to consist in sneak attacks, dragging his enemy underground to kill him in his territory, or pinning him down for other Shadow Beasts to finish. Enhanced Strength: Worm has a high level of physical strength. Uvogin, who was nearly unscathed after taking an anti-tank missile head-on, claimed he had felt Worm's punch, although it dealt no visible damage. Despite having five broken fingers, he managed to muster enough strength in that hand to restrain the Phantom Troupe's physically strongest member by grabbing his arm and diving underground. Immense Endurance: Worm seems to hardly feel any pain at all. He showed only surprise when his hand broke upon hitting Uvogin's skin. An instant later, he took a punch from him that completely crushed half of his face, and still he did not even falter for a moment before reacting. He used his maimed hand to keep Uvogin pinned down, despite all his fingers being broken. Although gravely maimed by the Phantom Troupe member's Big Bang Impact, he managed to drag himself to Kurapika and warn him not to fight the Spider. Nen Worm is considered one of the ten most powerful Nen users in the Mafia Community. whose great strength seems to vouch for a good control over Enhancement, too. A punch to the face from him caused Uvogin to spit out some blood and claim the attack was effective. He is fairly perceptive, sensing that Neon's bodyguards could utilize Nen. Worm's signature ability enables him to travel underground without effort, much like his namesake. It allows for great stealth, as Kurapika only noticed him when he was very close and after Melody's warning, even though Worm had no hostile intentions towards them; he also managed to carry out a sneak attack on the Phantom Troupe member. Other uses of his burrowing abiliity include retreating underground to avoid damage and diving after grabbing the opponent to kill him in an environment where Worm is at an advantage, or simply to immobilize them while others deal the finishing blow. Battles Trivia * The 2001 character guidebook revealed Worm to be a Transmuter. Miscellaneous * In Nippon Animation's adaptation, he is voiced by the same voice actor as Satotz. Translations around the World References Navigation fr:Mimizu zh:蚯蚓 Category:Male characters Category:Nen type attributed outside manga Category:Transmuters Category:Shadow Beasts Category:Deceased characters